Royal Rajah Ruby
by hellsintro
Summary: Shawn's bored. Lassie's angry. Shawn has a plan. What could the psychic be up to? Short little flick of a Shassy moment. Lassie/Shawn established relationship.


Shawn Spencer psychic detective and pineapple lover had just finished up a case with his best friend and partner Gus. With nothing else to do they decided to head down to the station and visit their friends. And maybe a quick make-out session with Shawn's bf Lassie.

The two walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department side by side and headed towards the detectives. Before they could reach the two Shawn heard the unmistakable angered voice of one Carlton Lassiter. Seemingly he was in a bad temper as the rest of the department tried to avoid him as much as possible. A light frown crossed Shawn's face as he watched his boyfriend snap at passerbyers. He put his hands in his pockets thinking when his hand brushed against a tube of lipstick. The pair had used it in their case, as it was proof that their client's wife had been cheating on him. After all it was custom brand that the Mrs. had ordered specially.

Ding Ding. An idea popped into Shawn's mind as a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Dude, follow my lead." Gus who was standing beside him frowned over at his friend. "Shawn what are you going to do?" He asked apprehensively as Shawn got the lipstick out of his pocket and proceeded to coat his lips with a generous amount. "Come on it'll be fun. Trust me." He only held out a moment longer before he begrudgingly agreed.

Putting the lipstick safely back in his pocket Shawn made his way over to Carlton a light smile gracing his features. "Hey Lassie-face what's up?" Lassiter turned to face the unmistakable voice as he did so Shawn pulled back in disgust. "Oh no no no no. That just won't do. We can't have your face looking like that!" He exclaimed in his dramatic way. Lassiter frowned. "What way what are you talking about?' "This is bad isn't it Gus?" Shawn turned to Gus for his 'expert opinion'. Gus knowingly reacted, "Oh yes, terrible, absolutely terrible."

Carlton got a look of worry on his face. He hated to admit it but he really didn't want to look bad; especially for some unnamed psychic.

"Don't worry, I can fix it." Shawn reassured taking a step forward. He took Lassie's face in his hands, comfortably like he had done it many times, which, in fact, he had. "Now just stay perfectly still."

Carlton obeyed the warm safe palms cradling his face. He watched as Shawn leaned towards him and placed a soft firm kiss on his forehead and pulled back with a smile. Lassiter frowned again at his lover, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips and eventually just let it slid onto his face. Shawn's smile grew wider in response and oddly enough Gus was grinning as well, but Carlton really wasn't paying attention to him.

"Well Gus I think its time to go, don't you?" Shawn announced turning to Gus who nodded his response. "See you later, Lassie." He said and with at quick kiss, he turned and walked out with Guster along side.

Lassiter watched them leave, a little puzzled at their hasty retreat, but then shrugged it off and returned to his work in much better humor. Picking up a few folders, he called McNab over to his desk. "Please, take the case files over to the office." He ordered and glanced over at the officer. Buzz looked to be a state of mild shock as he stared at the detective. Carlton frowned at him. "What is it?" Just at the moment Jules walks up behind Buzz with something to tell the head dective but the moment she looked up at him she just stared much in the same state as McNab. The three stood there for a moment, as time seemed to suspend before the two started to smile and attempt to cover up small laughing fits. Lassitor's frown deepened, his forehead wrinkling, "What is it?" His voice harsher then it had been. But the two were unable to answer without the pent up laughter escaping them. In fact, the two couldn't look at him with out giggling like a pair of schoolgirls. Confused, and anger rising Lassiter turned around him looking for what could be prompting this, as he did so he caught his reflection in one of the office mirrors. His face distorted and for a minute he just sat their at stared at the reflection before growled out "Spencer" turned and hastily stormed out the station just in time to see his soon-to-be-dead boyfriend hanging out the passenger side window blowing a kiss at him. "See you later Carly-dear!" and with that the little blue car made its escape out of the parking lot. Too fast for dear Carly to chase after no matter how much he wished he could.

He stood there a few more moments glaring after the departing blue psychmobile before slowly and totally unexpectedly a smile appeared and covered Lassiter's face. He couldn't help but love him but that didn't mean he wasn't going to pay for this. Oh no there would be punishment that night. Maybe even a little spanking. With that thought in mind the smirking, devious Carlton Lassiter turned and headed back inside. With a perfect imprint of Royal Rajah Ruby colored Kiss adorned in the dead center of his forehead for all the world to see.


End file.
